


Vanitas Vanitatum

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: Victor and a history of vanity, in five drabbles.





	Vanitas Vanitatum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'vanity'.

"Lovely eyes," Mom says to him, tapping his cheek right under his eyelashes. "Pretty hair," she says, running her fingers down one strand. "Adorable face," she says, cupping her hands around his jaw. Victor laughs; he likes it when she says these things.

"Don't encourage him," says Mama, bringing in the tea.

"But have you ever seen such a gorgeous child?" asks Mom, and Victor beams. Mama is just as weak to his smiles as Mom is, and she sits next to him with her own tea and lets him cuddle with her.

"True," she says, and kisses his hair.

~!~

Victor likes Lilia, likes her teaching style and her funny sayings and the beautiful strength she still possesses despite her age. He likes that she knows what it's like to be a performer, face on, face off, smile. He likes the way she's teaching him to move.

"Beautiful, Vitya," she says, and he preens internally at the compliment. When Lilia says things like that, she means it.

When he takes down his hair after the lesson's finished, he watches in the mirror as it falls over his shoulders, around his blue eyes. Repeats her words in his head: _Beautiful, Vitya._

~!~ 

"Why do you have that hood up, you're not even outside," Yakov grumbles, and they're still in his hotel room, so Victor pulls it down. Watches Yakov glance at him and then turn, shocked.

"Oh, Vitya."

Victor looks at the mirror, touches the newly short strands. "Does it look bad?" He keeps going back and forth on liking it, on having done it.

"No," Yakov admits after a moment.

He hides it right up until he gets to the ice. The surprised gasp from the audience is welcome, as is the media's scramble to find adjectives for his new appearance.

~!~

Yuuri Katsuki can barely hold himself up by now, so Victor helps, supporting him as Chris tries to get his keycard to work. He's been babbling in a mix of English and Japanese for a while, sweet things and strange things. Victor feels as though his heart is about to float out of his chest.

"Always knew you'd be this handsome in real life," Yuuri mumbles against his shoulder, looking up. "Not just the photoshopped pictures."

Victor's heard such compliments from a lot of people, in interviews and articles, but Yuuri says them so honestly that it makes him flush.

~!~

"Then tell _me_ I'm pretty," Victor says teasingly, when Yuuri complains that he compliments him too much.

"You already know that," Yuuri says, but he runs with the idea anyway. "You're very, very pretty, Victor."

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes," Yuuri says, drawing his finger so close that Victor's eyelashes touch it. "Your hair. The way you smile. The muscles of your shoulders. Your hands. Your calves. Your feet."

"There's nothing pretty about my feet," not with the blisters that dot them right now.

"There is when you're moving on them," Yuuri says, and Victor just has to hug him for that.


End file.
